Love's Twilight
by Murtagh's Rose
Summary: regency AU. Bella has nothing left, her parents dead and home gone, she has just about given up when he father's employer offers her and her sister a home. But what is her new benefactor hiding from her? EXB


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own the books! :) lol

Summary: regency AU. Bella has nothing left, her parents dead and home gone, she has just about given up when he father's employer offers her and her sister a home. But what is her new benefactor hiding? EXB

* * *

><p>Bella gazed out the window at the men hurrying round the front garden, working like ants to move all her belongings to the carriages parked outside. Bella couldn't believe it had come to this.<p>

A small hand grabbed hers, "Do we have to leave?"

Bella looked down at her younger sister, despite only being ten Alice was a very bright child. "We have no choice, it's either this or the streets"

Alice nodded, wise beyond her years. With one last look out the window, Bella pulled her sister with her as she left the room. Walking down the stairs she gazed around the empty building, everything had either been sold.

Outside she led her sister to the carriage and helped her inside. Settling down opposite the younger sister she tapped the wall and the cart began to move.

Alice began working on her sewing, something that Bella never had the patience for that but it gave Bella time to think about their situation.

Bella's parents, Charlie and Renee had lived on Forks state since they married, managing it and the farms surrounding for many years for a rich noble man before Charlie was in an unfortunate accident. During one of his frequent inspections of the land a horse fell on top of him and he was gravely injured, dying just days later. Renee was thrown into depression and spent her days wandering the grounds crying in agony. Her hysteria had caused her to neglect the lands and almost run the farms to the ground.

Bella was only 15 when this happened and Alice only 8 but she knew what she had to do. Sneaking into her father's office she took control of the affairs and set it right, managing the estates back to their former glory.

The glory had lasted for only two years though, her mother finally succumbing to her grief and dying only a few weeks ago. Now orphans, Alice and Bella had been placed in limbo, with no one to care for them and no land to stay on as the noble that owned it was appointing a new manager.

That same noble proved to be a saviour too, offering to adopt them and sponsor them. Seeing no choice Bella had accepted, her sister's safety the first thing she thought of. Only two days after replying to his letter a man she received another from him containing their instructions. They were now on their way to his mansion.

After days of travel they arrived at their destination, the driver bypassing the front door and taking the carriage straight to the stables round the back. The sight and smell of horses brought back memories of Bella's own horse, New Moon, who had to be left back at Forks Manor due to belonging to the noble who was now also their new benefactor.

A young man popped out from one of the stables and began releasing the horses from the cart while Bella and Alice stepped down. The young man was in the middle of putting the horses away when he spotted them. Stopping in his tracks he stared at them.

From Bella's side the servant, who had acted as their guide on the journey, gave him an angry look, "Get back to work Jasper, I don't want to have to inform Mr Cullen of your laziness"

The man, Jasper nodded and hurried away, glancing over his shoulder at them as he went.

The servant, pleased with himself, then turned to Bella and Alice, "If you will follow me I will take you to Master Cullen's office"

Bella nodded and took Alice's hand, together they followed the man inside. They were led down many corridors and halls, each decorated with expensive paintings and wall coverings. Eventually they reached a large wooden door.

Stopping in front of it the man signalled for them to stop then knocked on the wood. After a few seconds a quiet "come in" could be heard. The servant opened the door and motioned for Bella and Alice to enter.

Walking in they found a young man sitting at a large wooden desk. He was only a few years older than them with golden eyes and pale skin. The breath caught in Bella's throat as she looked at him, he was handsome but that wasn't it, there was something that just enchanted her.

The man, who Bella assumed to be Master Cullen, looked at them, a strange glint in his eyes as he watched. Putting down his pen he waved his hand for them to sit down. The two girls sat down, gazes remaining on him. Once they were comfortable he began to speak.

"I guess you are my new charges, Bella and Alice"

Bella nodded,"can I just thank you for this master Cullen"

"You don't need to thank me, your father was an excellent worker and I owe him."

"That's very kind of you," Bella couldn't keep her eyes off him, she wished she could get closer, possibly even touch him. A sudden rush of shame over took her, the ratty old dresses that they couldn't afford to replace making her ashamed of her circumstances.

"mmm. I will call a maid to show you two to your room in a minute but first I will explain the rules," his face was strict now and he had their full attention.

"You can go wherever you want as long as you stay on the grounds, at the top of the tower in the right wing is a locked room and you mustn't even attempt to enter it. The forest to the left is also forbidden. If you are seen trying to access these rooms I will have you kept under more strict rules. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded along with Alice, "we understand."

"Alright then"

Minutes later Bella and Alice found themselves being once again led down the many halls of the Manor, on their way to their new rooms and the beginning of their new lives.

* * *

><p>please R&amp;R I would love to hear what you think I'm not really sure about this.<p> 


End file.
